


Knot

by Randomsmeg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Armchair sex, Knotting, M/M, Nickroe - Freeform, Pornroe, sexy nickroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe asks Nick if he can knot him on a lazy Sunday afternoon. </p><p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily unbetaed. 
> 
> Thanks for your time.

That Sunday afternoon hadn't turned out so bad after all. Nick let out a big content sight as he pressed his burning face in his boyfriends’ neck and played with his curls. 

Monroe was sitting in the big armchair in his living room with no shirt on, his pants pulled down and a Grimm sprawled in his lap, moaning softly against his damp skin. 

"Man, don't you think we should start moving or something?"

Monroe’s voice was soft and raspy, music to Nick’s ears. No he didn't want to move, actually he wanted to stay right here, in Monroe’s lap, impaled on several glorious inches of thick, hard blutbad cock. 

"No I’m perfectly comfortable here, thank you."

He dragged his tongue across Monroe’s jaw and felt long, gentle fingers slide down his spine. 

"Well I’m not dude, I’d like to move, I can’t show you the whole extent of my skills with you sitting on top of me like that."

Nick sighed again but in annoyance this time. Sometimes he really wished Monroe could keep his trap shut but then again, he’d miss that voice. In order to make him stop whining, Nick rolled his hips slowly, throwing his head backwards as Monroe’s cock got pressed hard against his prostate and pleasure rocked his body. Monroe grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. A mind blowing kiss that felt more like mouth fucking, if such a thing existed. Nick felt like it did exist as Monroe nudged his mouth open and swirled his warm tongue around Nick’s, sucking and moaning, making him melt. He broke the kiss and pressed his nose to Nick’s. 

"If you let me take you upstairs, Nicky, I’ll show you something."

Nick tilted his head, intrigued, he offered Monroe his best smile, the one he knew drove the blutbad completely nuts. Monroe lost himself in those grey eyes for a few seconds and smiled back. 

"Aren’t you going to ask me what it is that I want to show you?" Monroe asked, wrapping his long arms possessively around his very own Grimm. 

"Actually, I think I know what it is" He laughed when Monroe raised his eyebrows quizzically and ran his hands over his broad shoulders. 

"Oh yeah?" Monroe’s voice was wonderfully suave, doing amazing things to Nick’s senses. 

Nick leaned in and whispered in the blutbad’s ear in the most seductive manner.

"Yeah, you want to knot me."

Monroe stared at Nick with wide eyes, looking so surprised it was almost comical. 

"Close you mouth, you look like a fish." He ran his nose along Monroe’s cheek and dropped kisses there as he went, talking in the gentlest voice, not wanting to upset his relatively new boyfriend. 

"I wanted to do good by you, you know, so I did my little researches about blutbaden to get to know you better. And I’m a cop, I pick up on things, behaviors. I notice when sweet wolf men start spending even more time on their hair than usual. So yeah, I’m thinking you've been preparing me for this."

He grinned at Monroe’s dumbfounded expression in a way that left no doubt wether he wanted it or not and kissed his nose before rolling his hips again, cursing as pleasure shot up his spine again. 

"Woah, I wonder what other thing you’ve picked up about my wolfish habits."

"Nothing yet, but I can’t wait to find out more."

They got lost into each other’s eyes for long seconds, Monroe’s hands sliding in circles over the the skin of Nick’s back while the grimm’s fingers played with thick curls. It was Monroe who finally broke the peaceful silence. 

"So... you want to?"

"Hell yeah," Nick murmured before kissing Monroe deeply and wrapping himself tightly around his boyfriend. Monroe kicked off his pants, stood up with an armful of Nick and went upstairs, carrying him with ease. 

He kneeled on the bed and lied Nick down on his back carefully, laughing as the Grimm stayed all wrapped around him. Nick clung to Monroe’s neck and whispered softly in his ear. 

"Come on blutbad, fuck me."

Monroe laughed and did just that, grunting as Nick arched his back and whimpered which each hard thrust, encouraging Monroe to go harder and faster. 

One of the other things that Nick at picked up but wouldn’t tell Monroe was how proud and happy the blutbad seemed to become every time Nick mentioned his rather generous anatomy. So of course, Nick took full advantage of that fact because it never failed to make Monroe even more eager, better and violent in the most wonderful of ways. 

Nick hooked his legs over Monroe’s broad shoulders and looked into those fierce brown eyes as he spoke. 

"Yes Monroe, you’re so big...oh... so fucking huge, so good, can't get enough..."

He wanted to say more but he was slowly becoming more and more incoherent, screaming every time Monroe’s stiff cock hit his prostate perfectly. 

Monroe was not much better off, allowing his body to take over completely now that he didn't have to control his knot. He was going harder, faster, his eyes drinking the sight of Nick’s perfect, trembling body, twisting in pleasure in his already sweat soaked bedsheets. 

"You want more huh?" he asked Nick, his voice sounding more animalistic by the second. 

"Yes please, I want to feel you... I w--"

Nick started screaming in pain and pleasure when Monroe buried himself deep inside and started swelling, making him fist his hands into the sheets, his body going completely rigid. He started screaming Monroe’s name helplessly, thrashing on the bed, his untouched dick leaking all over his stomach. 

This was it. It was more brain shatteringly amazing than anything Nick had expected. More painful, more intense, pleasurable, sexy. Monroe lied down on top of him and pushed his tongue into his mouth kissing him passionately, adding another layer of intimacy to the experience. He slowly wrapped his long fingers around Nick’s slick, aching cock and growled into his ear as he started coming filling up Nick’s body with his burning release, his own, larger body shaking as his orgasm took over completely. 

"Mine, Nick... mine." Nick responded something resembling a yes and fucked into Monroe’s fist as well as he could before coming all over his fingers, screaming himself hoarse, overwhelmed by the feeling and sight of Monroe’s orgasm which did not seem to stop. 

The blutbad came for such a long time that Nick got the time to get hard again and when Monroe finally seemed to calm down and licked Nick’s tongue sensually, the Grimm came again, untouched, hot tears rolling down the sides of his face because the pleasure was almost too much, making him dizzy. It alarmed Monroe a little.

"Nick.."

Nick laughed and kissed Monroe’s cheek gently, closing his eyes as he went down from his insane high. 

"Please tell me it’s something we can do again. Because I don’t think I can live without it now."

Monroe laughed and nodded, running his hands soothingly over Nick’s feverish body.

"Yes, it’s something we can do again." He kissed Nick’s forehead and slid out of him, still a bit dizzy from such insanely good sex. 

"We need a shower now. And to change the bedsheets."

He caressed Nick’s lose, red hole with the tip of his fingers and brushed their lips together making Nick moaned. 

"Next time, I’ll bite you", Monroe said, taking in the sight of Nick looking so beautiful like that, all fucked out and satisfied. 

"Can’t wait."


End file.
